The present application is related to the field of storage system assemblies.
It is known to provide monitoring and control components and circuitry within a storage system assembly (such as a storage system controller assembly) to manage the operating environment of the storage system assembly itself, apart from the operational components and circuitry utilized to perform the data storage operations of the storage system assembly. For example, it is common to include cooling fans, temperature sensors, and associated monitoring and control circuitry to sense and manage the internal operating temperature of the storage system assembly so that operation occurs within a desired range of operating temperatures. It is also common to include power regulation circuitry that generates internal supply voltages for electrical components of the storage system assembly, and circuitry that monitors the operating voltages and power to ensure that safe and effective operational limits are observed.